


Alpha, Beta, Bitch

by saltandbyrne



Series: Alpha Pledge [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Facials, Felching, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alpha!Jared plays bitch for omega!Jensen and omega!Misha for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha, Beta, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> There is absolutely nothing but filthy, filthy porn here.

Making out with Misha is always something special. He kisses like someone's holding a gun to his head, all fiery intensity and complete focus. Jensen sighs as he leans back, Misha's lips shiny-wet and full, eyes bright and slightly insane-looking like they always are right after he comes. “I think he's ready,” Misha says, reaching down to run his hand up Jared's chest and squeeze his nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

 

Making out with Misha while they're both on top of Jared is just _extra_ special.

 

Jared moans at the touch, sound of it reverberating against Jensen's slick, open hole. Jensen cants his hips and settles back further, gasping as Jared keeps right on moaning as he licks into Jensen a little deeper.

 

“That's good, Jay,” Jensen rolls his eyes at the sensation, reaching back to pull himself apart a little further. “Keep that up and I'm gonna come before I'm ready.”

 

Misha laughs and rocks back on Jared's knot, currently tied up inside Misha after Jared had fucked both of them. Jensen rolls his hips and lets himself enjoy Jared's mouth for another second before he reluctantly pulls off.

 

“I could let you do that all day, puppy,” Jensen says, climbing off Jared's face to sit on his knees next to him, “but I know exactly where I want to come today,” leaning down to lick across Jared's chin, savoring the sweet taste of his own slick, “and for once,” Jensen leans in to kiss him, “it's not on this pretty face of yours.”

 

Jared tries to say something, but it just turns into a long sigh as Misha leans down to start nibbling on Jared's other nipple. Jensen smirks and runs a finger up Misha's back, watching Misha's tongue slip across Jared's chest. “Is he still?...” Jensen arches an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

 

“Coming?” Misha says, pulling off Jared's nipple with a wet little sucking noise. “Oh yeah.”

 

As if on cue Jared lets out one of those puppyish little “unf” grunts that always follow a new spurt of come out of him. “Perfect,” Jensen kisses into Misha's ear. “Stay like that.”

 

Crawling down the length of their bed, Jensen settles himself at the foot of it and takes in the sight before him. Misha's gorgeous, pale legs stretched out astride Jared's tan thighs, firm muscles of his ass rippling as he thrusts up into Misha. He watches as Jared's balls give a little twitch, followed like clockwork by another delicious little grunt from the alpha.

 

Misha's hole is red and swollen, rim of it stretched around Jared's knot. Jensen can see it flex a little as Jared pumps into him, shiny bead of slick sliding out of Misha's hole to run down Jared's balls.

 

Jensen leans in to chase it with his tongue, running it up Jared's sac to circle it around Misha's slick rim, Misha groaning out a loud, “Fuck, Jensen,” as he points his tongue and works it inside. He can only get the tip of it in, but it's enough to make Jared buck his hips up, “Fuck, fuck,” and another strangled grunt coming out of him.

 

Jensen runs a few more laps of his tongue around Misha's hole before he moves back down to Jared's balls, lapping up the slick running down the seam of them. He can hear Jared moaning, probably while Misha does something fantastic to his nipples.

 

Leaning down further, Jensen spreads a hand on either side of Jared's ass and pulls, rosy little furl of muscle winking back at him. This isn't the best angle, but Jensen wants Jared distracted and relaxed. The last time he'd tried to do this Jared had yelped and almost scampered off the bed.

 

“So pretty,” Jensen mutters to himself, lining a thumb up on either side and pressing down, spreading Jared that much more open. He almost feels bad for alphas sometimes, all the work it takes to open them up. Jensen would probably scratch his eyes out if it took half an hour of prep time just to get fucked. He can feel his own hole, swollen and leaking slick with arousal at the thought of fucking Jared for the first time. Well, fucking him like a _bitch_ for the first time, although he wasn't going to call it that to Jared's face.

 

Jared had been surprisingly game for all the kinky shit Jensen and Misha had thrown at him since they'd decided to keep him. Jensen suspected Jared liked it more than he let on when they called the alpha their “good little puppy” and manhandled his gigantic ass around. Jared might have a spectacular alpha cock, and god was he getting good at using it, but Jensen knew a bottom when he saw one.

 

Jared was going to love getting fucked, Jensen was absolutely positive. Jared had just needed a little … persuading. Jared might have balked and blushed when Jensen and Misha had mentioned it, but his dick wasn't such a good liar. He wanted it, he just had all the usual stupid alpha insecurities about it.

 

“I don't know, it just seems kinda...” Jared had at least had the good sense not to say “gay.” Misha had bristled at that, but Jensen just reminded him that no one was perfect. “Jared,” he'd said, putting an arm around Misha, “you're fucking two omegas. You're basically bulletproof het at this point. Besides,” Jensen had bent Misha over, two fingers working into him while he kept his eyes on Jared, “it'll feel really good.” And Jensen had proceeded to demonstrate just how good he could make it feel.

 

They'd let it rest for a while, not wanting to spook him. Jensen figured he'd know when it was the right time. And if the right time wasn't now, Jared a big old fucked-out mess, sprawled out and tied up under Misha, he din't know when it was.

 

He can feel Jared's outer muscles relaxing as he slowly works his tongue in, dirty little push of spit to slick the way. It clearly does the trick, Jared gripping his hands into Misha's ass and spreading his own legs further. “Good boy,” Misha purrs out, knowing exactly what Jensen's up to. The long groan Jared lets out disappears somewhere, presumably Misha's mouth. Jensen just arches his neck and points his tongue.

 

Jensen licks and sucks and does every other trick in his very well-researched rimming bible until Jared finally slips free, momentarily half-hard as Misha slides off him. He doesn't give Jared a moment to recover, just pushes his legs up further and licks in as deep as he can. “Oh jesus, fuck, _hnngh_ ,” Jared grunts, instinctively rocking his hips back onto Jensen's mouth.

 

Misha licks his lips and smiles at Jensen, blue eyes sparkling as his hand snakes up to keep working at Jared's nipples. Jensen raises an eyebrow at him as he swirls his tongue in a tight circle, Misha nodding with understanding. The other omega bends down, weight on his elbows and his perfect, perky little ass up in the air.

 

Jared lets out a little mewl of displeasure as Jensen pulls his mouth off with a dirty slurp of his tongue, settling back on his knees between Jared's splayed legs. “Shhh, don't worry,” Jensen sucks a finger into his mouth, “we'll put something else there,” pulling it back out and circling the pad of his finger around Jared's welcoming, spit-wet hole.

 

He sees Jared's eyes widen with understanding, little moment of unease before Misha leans in to start nibbling at his jaw. “Don't worry, baby, it'll feel good, promise,” Misha licks a line up the curve of his throat. “Trust me.”

 

Jensen keeps tracing his finger around Jared's hole, just running it along without pressing it in. “Gotta get you opened up first, Jay, need you to relax for me.” Jared nods and takes a deep breath, spreading his legs a little wider and looking up at Jensen.

 

“I, um, if you need, I got some, um, huhhh,” Jared rolls his head as Misha nips at his ear, taking a deep breath before he blurts out, “Iboughtsomelube,” blush spreading across his face.

 

“You bought _lube_?” Both omegas exclaim, Misha turning back to look at Jensen. Jensen arches an eyebrow and smiles. “Oh really?”

 

“Did you use it?” Misha asks, voice gritty as he kisses along Jared's jaw. “Get your fingers all slick, fuck yourself while you thought about us?” Misha grins at Jensen as Jared nods and smiles shakily. “Yeah, I did, it was weird, but not bad weird, just...” Jared exhales through lips.

 

“That's so fucking hot, Jared, christ, fingers up your ass, thinking about getting fucked,” Jensen purrs at him.

 

Jared licks his lips nervously. “Well, yeah, I mean, we'd, um, we'd talked about it, so I thought I should, you know … do some research, oh, _oh_ ,” Misha latching on to a nipple and running his hand up through Jared's hair.

 

“You did research?” Jensen smirks at him, raking his finger up and down the cleft of Jared's ass. “What kind of research?”

 

“I, you know, I, um...” Misha pulls off and levels his gaze with Jared's. “I downloaded some porn...” Jared stammers out, face beet red, Misha turning back to smile wickedly at Jensen. The idea of Jared, six and half feet of naive puppy, watching alpha bitch porn was possibly the hottest and most adorably awkward thing Jensen could imagine. Sort of like Jared himself.

 

“Did you like it, Jared?” Misha whispers, tongue running up Jared's chest.

 

“I bet he did, Mish,” Jensen growls, leaning forward so Jared can feel his aching hard cock bobbing against his ass. “Bet he liked watching that tight little alpha hole all stretched out, taking all that omega cock,” Jensen leans down, licks a line over Jared's lips. “Bet I know what your favorite part was, Jared, hmm?” Jensen raises his eyebrows and smiles, whispering into Jared's ear. “Seeing that tight, hot little alpha hole get pumped full of all that sweet, sweet omega come, wasn't it?” Jensen leans back up, Jared's darkening eyes and slack mouth answering for him. Thought so.

 

“Think we can help you with that, baby,” Misha purrs, throwing Jensen a look as he arches his hips up. “And we don't need lube, Jared.”

 

“Isn't it gonna hurt if we don't, I mean, it looked like -” Jensen cuts him off with a kiss, “Shhh, don't worry, puppy,” Jensen quiets him, “we're gonna use plenty of lubrication,” over-annunciating the last word as he runs his tongue along the jut of Jared's jaw.

 

“But why would I slick you up with some fake crap in a bottle,” Jensen runs his tongue into the shell of Jared's ear, making him shiver, “when I can just suck it out of Misha's ass?”

 

The pathetic moan Jared lets out is entirely forgivable. Jensen licks his lips at Jared, settling back on his knees. He sees Misha wink at Jared before he settles his head down and sways his hips up, legs spread wide to give Jensen better access. Jared's mouth is just hanging open, eyes wide as Jensen sinks a thumb into either side of Misha's hole and pulls.

 

Making it as dirty and loud as he can, Jensen plants his lips flush with Misha's swollen, open rim and sucks, eyes on Jared as he fills his mouth with the salty-sweet mix of Jared's come and Misha's slick, musky honey-sweet taste on his tongue as he holds it there and settles back over Jared.

 

Pushing his legs back until Jared's hole is spread open invitingly beneath him, Jensen looks up, two sets of lust-blown eyes watching him darkly. Smiling and pursing his lips, Jensen looks back down to steady his aim, wet slide of spit and spunk and slick running out of his mouth to land right on Jared's hole. Jared groans and throws his head back at the warm wetness, ring of muscle flexing prettily at Jensen like an invitation.

 

Misha settles back down by Jared, lips ghosting up his ear. “Just relax, and remember to breathe.” He kisses Jared right under his ear. “Jensen's good at this,” Misha smirks at him.

 

Jensen smirks right back, watching Misha's eyes roll back as Jensen sinks three fingers back into him, pulling them out shiny wet and ready to go.

 

“You ready?” Jared nods, biting his lip. Jensen watches as he presses his index finger in, slipping in easily to sink past the second knuckle. Considering Jensen had just spent half an hour tongue-fucking him, he's not surprised as a second finger slides in with little resistance. Jensen holds them there, Jared fluttering and relaxing around him.

 

Slowly spreading them apart, Jensen scissors his fingers inside of Jared, tight alpha hole slowly stretching open for him. “That's good, Jared, just keep breathing, ok?” Jared sighs and bites his lip, deep breath as Jensen pulls his fingers apart again.

 

“So fucking hot, Jared, feels good doesn't it?” Misha rasps into his ear, hand raking through his hair.

 

“Yeah, oh, fuck, _unh_...” Jared digs his hand into the sheets as Jensen works his ring finger in, steady pressure as Jared breathes. When he gets all three sunk in deep, Jensen licks his palm and wraps it around Jared's cock. Squeezing gently at the base where Jared's knot forms, he feels Jared's inner muscles relaxing for him, pulsing stretch giving way as he gently twists his wrist.

 

Jared moans and bucks back onto his hand, writhing as Jensen fucks his fingers in and out faster and faster. “Look at you, jesus, knew you'd be such a slut for it, Jay,” Misha growls, tongue snaking down to work at his nipples until Jared's arching up just to rut himself back down onto Jensen's hand. When Jensen pulls his hand out and sees that pretty pink gape just waiting for him, he knows Jared's ready.

 

Pressing one of Jared's legs down on the bed, Jensen clambers over it until he's lined up behind Misha's slick, wet hole. They both turn to look at him, Misha's eyes dark and hooded with understanding, Jared's widening with confusion.

 

“Don't worry, Jay, you're gonna get fucked,” Jensen promises, fisting his cock to sink it into Misha. “I just gotta get my dick wet first.” Jensen winks at him and slams Misha back, smiling at the whorish moan his boyfriend lets out.

 

Misha's all sloppy-wet and open, trail of alpha come running out of him as Jensen slides home. “Dirty fucking bitch, all dripping wet for me,” Jensen smacks his ass affectionately, “love what a fucking slut you are, baby.” Jensen bends down to kiss Misha's back, other omega rolling back to meet him. “Know you do, Jen,” Misha winks back at him.

 

After a few sharp thrusts Jensen pulls back, his cock shiny and slick and starting to ache with how badly Jensen wants it in that tight, stretched alpha hole. Settling back down over Jared, Jensen lines the head of his cock up with one hand, Jared's hips arching up to help him.

 

Jensen has to smile at what an eager little thing he is, face all flushed, those pretty hazel eyes narrowed down to slits as he tries to rock himself onto Jensen's dick like he's been taking it in the ass for years.

 

“You want it, don't you?” Jensen smirks and works his fingers back in, fucking Jared slowly as he tauntingly rubs the head of his cock against Jared's taint. Misha lays down next to Jared, hand running down to grip behind Jared's knee and pull his leg up further.

 

“What do you want, Jared?” Misha whispers sweetly, tongue running along Jared's neck as the alpha desperately thrusts himself back onto Jensen's fingers. “I want, oh god, _fuck_ ,” Jared whines as Jensen curls his fingers forward. Misha snickers and slides himself closer to Jared. Jensen can see his cock, thick and hard again, pressing into Jared's hip, Jensen letting go of his own cock to grip Jared's knot in his fist.

 

“Want him to fuck you, Jared, take all that cock in that tight little ass of yours?” Misha coos into his ear, “Fill you up good, come in your ass so I can slide right in and fuck you when he's done...” Jensen can feel Jared's cock getting harder as Misha whispers in his ear, alpha bucking himself down onto Jensen's hand and moaning.

 

Jensen pulls his fingers out and releases his grip on Jared's dick, leaving it to arch up toward his stomach as Jensen rests the head of his cock right against Jared's hole. He shoots a look at Misha, who bites his lip and raises an eyebrow, hand tightening under Jared's knee.

 

“C'mon, Jay, ask me nice,” Jensen teases, laughing as Jared tries to arch his hips up to get Jensen inside him just to have Misha tug his leg back and stop him. Jared's eyes go wide, chest heaving as he groans out a long, “Pleeeeeease.”

 

Misha nips at his ear. “Please, what?”

 

“Fuck me, please, please, fuck me fuck me fuck mmmph-” Jensen cuts him off with three sticky-wet fingers in his mouth. “That'll do,” Jensen husks out, rocking his hips forward to slide into all that tight, hot alpha grip, willing himself to go slowly as Jared clenches around him.

 

“Oh, fuck, Jared, fuck,” Jensen mumbles, biting his lip to stave himself off. “So fucking tight, jesus fuck.” Jared's mouth is open but he isn't saying anything, just grunting out a dirty string of sounds that go right to Jensen's dick.

 

Jensen bottoms out and holds himself there, taking a few deep breaths as Jared lets him in. Misha kisses him and strokes his hair, “Good boy, Jared, feels good, right?” Jared nods his head, mouth hanging open, muttering out something unintelligible as Jensen draws himself back.

 

“Take it so good, Jared,” Jensen praises him, snapping his hips forward and fucking Jared faster. Each thrust of his hips makes Jared's cock slap up against his stomach, shiny little smears of precome trailing behind. Misha releases his hold on Jared's leg, sliding his hands up to cradle Jared's face and kiss him while Jensen pounds into him, little chorus of grunts and sighs and moans backed up with the wet slap of skin on skin as all three of them lose themselves in it.

 

Jensen knows he could make Jared come if he wanted to, cock throbbing and leaking against Jared's stomach, knows it would feel fucking fantastic rippling around his cock. But Jensen's feeling generous tonight, so he figures he'll leave that one for Misha. Jensen bends his head and focuses on himself, growling through his teeth as he works up to a brutal pace, Jared shaking with each thrust forward.

 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , oh god, I'm gonna, fuck, gonna come, _fuck_ ,” Jensen manages to get out, hips arching forward to bury himself balls-deep in Jared's tight, sweet alpha ass and fill him up, gritting his teeth and seeing stars. He rests his head on Jared's chest and pants for breath, Misha running a hand up his back as he starts to soften.

 

“Know what the best part about getting fucked by an omega is, Jared?” Misha whispers in his ear. “No knot, no waiting my turn.”

 

Jensen pulls out with a grimace, watching a pearly bead of his own come run out of Jared. Still trying to regain his breath, he shifts to the side as Misha sidles up next to him, cock in hand. “Well isn't that pretty,” Misha murmurs, reaching a finger out to catch the stray drop and rub it around the head of his cock.

 

Sinking two fingers into Jared's open, swollen hole, Misha sighs. “Oh fuck, Jared, jesus christ, you're so open for me,” leaning forward to curl his fingers, “and _wet_.” Jared moans as Misha pulls his fingers out to brace his cock against Jared's hole, flexing and pulling at him like it needs him. “So fucking hot, baby, our big, strong alpha getting fucked,” Misha pushes in, sinking to the base with a wet sound that makes Jensen shiver.

 

Jensen can see the white trails of his own come running out as Misha pushes in, sliding down Misha's balls as he bottoms out. Jared writhes back down, pushing his legs up to get Misha as deep as possible. “Holy fuck, Jay,” Misha growls, arching down to look at Jared as he works his hips in tight little circles. “All slick and wet for me, dirty fucking mess you are,” bending down to nip at Jared's bottom lip, quivering as Misha starts to fuck him in earnest. “Full of all that hot, sweet come, fucking leaking out of you every time I fuck you, you should see it.”

 

Jared grunts and rolls his eyes back in his head as Misha snaps into him. “You're wetter than Jensen is when I fuck him,” Misha purrs against his ear, arching back onto his knees to hold Jared's legs up and slam his hips forward, Jared moaning and mumbling out gibberish with each thrust.

 

Jensen comes behind Misha, hands around Misha's chest, spent, sticky cock pressing against Misha's ass to help him fuck Jared that much harder, bucking his hips forward as he sucks a rough mark onto Misha's neck.

 

“Look at how fucking hard he is, Mish,” Jensen growls, both of them watching as Jared's cock slaps against his stomach, hard and red and leaking freely from the tip. “Want to make him come while you fuck him,” Jensen licks into Misha's ear, both omegas looking down at Jared, who's clearly past the point of eye contact and fully-formed words.

 

Settling down by Jared's side, Jensen bends down to give Jared a kiss, wet and dirty press of his tongue into the alpha's slack mouth. “Gonna come while you get fucked, Jay, come in my mouth while Misha fucks your tight little ass,” Jensen growls out, more for the pleasure of hearing himself say it. Jared's so fucking strung out he probably doesn't even know where he is any more, and the yelp of surprise he lets out when Jensen closes his lips around the head of his dick pretty much confirms that.

 

Jensen wraps both hands around Jared's length, firm squeeze at the base to make him come faster. Not that it's gonna take long anyway, with Misha hammering at his prostate and Jensen's tongue doing every trick it knows. Jensen hollows his cheeks and sucks, Jared tensing up under him as his body tries to figure out whether it should thrust up into Jensen's mouth or slam itself back down onto Misha's cock. It settles on arching his neck back and letting out a long, keening sound, so desperate and dirty it almost makes Jensen's heart swell with pride, their sweet little corn-fed alpha puppy taking a cock up his ass and begging for it like a fucking whore. Jensen knew he'd love it.

 

And the sounds he makes when Misha cups his balls and tugs, jesus fuck, little animal grunts and wet, gulping breaths that catch in his throat, acres of muscle tensing up as he gets closer. Jensen squeezes his hand tighter, works his tongue in time with Misha's hand on Jared's balls, Misha rocking into him hard enough to make Jensen shake, Jared's hand digging into his shoulder and the long “Hnnngh,” he lets out the only warning Jensen gets.

 

“Oh fuck, fuck, holy fucking fuck jesus,” Misha grunts out, hips stuttering wildly as he feels Jared clamp down around him, knot swelling up in Jensen's hand as he comes, white hot splash over Jensen's tongue as he swallows what he can manage. The fact that this is Jared's third go of it makes it a little easier, but he's still an alpha, and Jensen pulls off with a dirty lick of his lips as Jared bucks up and shoots the rest of it all over his neck and his heaving, panting chest.

 

Misha looks wrecked, blue eyes narrowed down to slits as he thrusts into Jared so fast it makes the ropes of come on their alpha's chest shake in time. Jensen keeps his eyes on Misha as he leans down to snake his tongue into one of those shuddering pools of white, running it up to Jared's peaked, pink nipple to flick it back and forth. Jared grunts and scrabbles at the sheets, another spurt of come hitting his stomach as Misha throws his head back and digs his fingers into Jared's thighs, coming with a long groan before he bends down over Jared's chest to meet Jensen's mouth.

 

“Knew he'd be, _fuck_ ,” Misha shudders and sucks Jensen's bottom lip into his mouth, licking off Jared's come before he pulls off, “knew he'd be such a slut for it,” Misha laughs weakly, collapsing down into the sticky mess on Jared's chest and gasping.

 

Jensen laughs and kisses Jared, still out of it and mumbling a bunch of crap, bucking his hips up and grunting those cute little puppy grunts as he continues to come. They lay like that until Misha pulls out and rolls over, laying down next to Jared.

 

“Oh my god,” Jared sighs, coming back to the land of the living. “That was, huhhhhh,” his mouth falling into a perfect O as Jensen clambers back down in between his legs. Jensen smiles and surveys Jared's hole, slick and open, white rivulets of god only knows whose spunk running out of it, so fucking pretty. “You should see yourself, Jared, jesus christ,” Jensen leans down, running his fingernail just above the ring of stretched-out muscle, “so fucking hot like this,” Jared's rim shuddering and leaking out a fresh little trail that Jensen just can't resist.

 

Swollen lips line up perfectly with Jared's swollen hole, hot and sticky on Jensen's tongue, pulling him apart with his hands to suck and slurp every drop out, shamelessly working his cheeks to make it as noisy as possible. Jared and Misha both groan out a long, “Oh, fuuuuuuck,” Jared's coming out all strangled as he ruts himself back against Jensen's face and grunts out another hot rope of come. Based on the echoing noises Misha's making, that one didn't get a chance to settle on Jared's stomach for very long.

 

Jensen swallows and sucks and licks until he feels sort of dizzy, dick aching hard again because everything about this is just so fucking perfectly dirty. Jensen holds the last bit of it in his mouth and climbs up Mt. Jared, bringing Misha's face up from the little pool of alpha jizz it's currently lapping up and pulling him in for a filthy kiss. Jared keeps mumbling out “Oh my god, oh my god, you guys,” both omegas shutting him up by swiping a finger through the tacky pool on his chest and sticking it in his mouth.

 

“Mish, I need you,” Jensen runs a hand into his boyfriend's hair, Misha's eyes sliding down to look at Jensen's hard cock. “Slut,” Misha kisses back into his mouth, throwing a leg over Jared's chest to straddle him and maneuver Jensen until his spread legs are right over Jared's face. Misha settles down on his hands and closes his lips over Jensen's cock.

 

“Oh fuck,” Jared moans out, head lolling back as he watches from below. It doesn't take long, Misha working him with every little move that makes Jensen fucking crazy. Jensen buries a hand in Misha's hair and starts to fuck into his mouth faster, wet little choking noises Misha forces out going right to his balls as they draw up.

 

“I lied, Jay,” Jensen manages to rasp out, pulling Misha's mouth off at the last possible second. “I'm still gonna come on your face,” and Jensen makes good on his word, Misha scrambling back so Jensen can angle his cock down and shoot whatever's left in him across Jared's red, sweaty, fucking gorgeous face.

 

“Such a good look on you,” Misha coos sweetly, pulling Jared's arm up so he can settle under it and curl up against his side. Jensen does a hasty job of wiping Jared's face off with his t-shirt, collapsing down next to him spent and sated and supremely fucking happy.

 

“Holy shit,” Jared huffs out later, Misha already half-asleep and mouthing sleepily at his arm. Jensen smiles. “Yeah, I know.”

 

“That was … wow,” Jared smiles, gorgeous flush all over him. Jensen thinks of the phrase “ridden hard and put away wet” but decides not to crack a joke for once.

 

“You liked it?” Jensen smirks at him, like it isn't obvious.

 

“Yeah, definitely, yeah, um … we should do that again, right?” Jared looks at him nervously, so fucking adorable. “Yeah, we should do that again. Lots of times.” Jensen gives him a quick kiss before he settles his head back down on Jared's chest.

 

“Do you have class tomorrow morning?” Jensen's pretty sure he doesn't, and he knows he and Misha have the morning off. “No,” Jared answers, already yawning.

 

“Good, because you're sleeping here.” Jared just pulls Jensen in closer in answer.

 

They both start a little as Misha snorts against Jared's armpit, one blue eye visible as he arches an eyebrow. “Next time we should see if he can take us both,” he says matter-of-factly, nodding his head before he closes his eyes.

 

Jensen feels the delicious little shiver Jared gives and settles down to sleep. Jensen has very, very good dreams that night.

 


End file.
